You Need Me
by rainbowstarscream
Summary: To get Megatronus' mind off of the injustice of Cybertron, Knock Out takes him to a shady part of Kaon, one that Megatronus wants nothing to do with. That is, until he sees a certain stilleto-heeled mech perform.
1. Chapter 1

Megatronus emerged from the building that housed the gladiatorial pits and squinted at the strong light shining on the entrance. Before him lay a desolate street littered with old parts and a few beings with nowhere to go. They nearly blended in with their surroundings they had been here so long. Megatronus' life was not to be envied; if it weren't for his combat skills he would be rusting along with these bots. The scene he was confronted with every time he left the arena only made his hatred of the caste system burn more intensely. He would make them pay.

Normally, his internal turmoil would keep his rage ablaze until he arrived at his apartment, where he would occupy his thoughts otherwise, however today he found a friend waiting for him.

"Long time no see, Megatronus," Knockout purred. The red grounder was leaning up against a lamppost, plating gleaming with a fresh wax, as always, and he had a good-natured smirk lighting up his angular faceplate.

"Knockout!" Megatronus enthused. The gladiator was overjoyed to see his old friend and he clasped the red mech's extended hand in greeting, "It's so good to see you."

"Bad day?" he asked, attempting to read his thoughts.

The spiked bot grimaced, horrible images flashing through his head, but he forced himself to shake them off and smile. After all, it wasn't often that Knockout had any time for anyone else, given his enrollment in medical school. He wasn't about to waste what could become a happy evening with what he could not change.

"Bad planet," he joked, "But I'm alright, really."

Knockout gave him a quizzical look but decided against questioning him further, besides, he had come here on a mission. "There's a place I want to show you, or rather a mech I want to show you. I think you're really going to like him, I know I do." At this, the grounder gave Megatronus a suggestive stare.

The spiked mech did not usually share the same tastes as Knockout, but, knowing him, there was bound to be high-grade energon involved and his empty apartment was not a welcoming alternative. Shrugging his shoulders, he gestured down the street, "Lead the way."

"You might want to put that away first," Knockout advised.

Megatronus was confused at first, until he saw that his blade remained unsheathed from battle. He had been walking around with his sword bared and he had not even noticed; it had become a part of him. Granted, the silver bot was technically armed at all times with his fusion cannon, but his blade was the symbol of the gladiator within him. This was not an image he wished to display. The flier quickly sheathed the weapon.

While Megatronus had been disgusted with himself, Knockout had barely reacted. The flier hoped it was just his steely nerves as a doctor and not that he was more accustom to the gladiator than he was to his companion. He forced himself to believe to former to banish his perturbed thoughts.

Knockout started down the street, choosing to walk rather than drive, which concluded that wherever they were going was not far. Megatronus could not ignore the hypnotic sway of his hips, try as he might; the red mech was as attractive as they come. The only reason the silver mech wasn't pulled in by his charms was that his incessant preening and buffing annoyed him; there were much better ways he could use his time—helping those repressed by the caste system for one, as Megatronus hoped to one day do. However, he held his comments about this subject in as Knockout would be sure to point out his lack of action.

"So how has life in the pits been?" Knockout asked.

Megatronus was glad to have a reason to look at his faceplate now, but he wished the grounder had tried small talk not relating to his occupation.

"Same as always."

"Killing bots and breaking hearts?" the red mech drawled half-jokingly.

"How's medical school?" Megatronus quickly changed the subject before becoming too uncomfortable. Luckily Knockout was never opposed to talking about himself and started off on a long rant that the spiked bot quickly lost interest in.

"Well I've been moved up a level in my training so now I have an assistant. Big blue oaf who isn't good for much besides buffing those difficult-to-reach places, but at least he's willing to do that, none of my other colleagues seem to care about my finish. But it's essential to…"

Megatronus let his mind wander; Knockout wasn't likely to notice his lack of attention. They were heading towards a nicer part of Kaon, nicer being a relative term, as the only difference was advertisements and bright lights distracting the optics from the despair and darkness. Bots seemed happier here, gladly ignoring what was wrong with their planet. He couldn't blame them, in fact, he envied them. There was once a time when he was blind to the injustice of Cybertron, but now he saw everything in gruesome detail. A lower class mech being refused service even with enough payment, a victim of the high council's brutality slowly dying in the shadows, and an orphaned sparkling begging for energon scraps; he saw everything.

Knockout, impervious to the taint on their land, prattled one, gesturing enthusiastically with his servos to a building. Megatronus grunted in response, only to realize his friend had stopped walking.

"Did you hear me? I said we're here," Knockout enthused.

"This?"

"I know it doesn't look like much, but I have a feeling it'll be a popular spot soon. Better we find it now before their entry rates get ridiculous," the red mech reassured.

Megatronus wasn't worried about the popularity of the place—he was appalled to even walk in it. Before him was a club that exploited mechs and femmes' bodies for the pleasure of others. The entrance was adorned with neon signs to tempt bots in, claiming to have the "sleekest models in Kaon" and promoting happy hour. Knockout must have gotten a hard blow to his processor to think that he would allow himself to promote such an establishment by giving them his business. He was about to protest when he realized that the red mech had already gone inside, forcing him to follow.

Once inside, his audio receptors were bombarded with what others would call "intoxicating" music and the hollers of the bots already there. Slim mechs and femmes danced around poles, some better than others, by the looks of the crowds. With a disgusted sneer, Megatronus scanned the room for Knockout. In the darkness and madness it was nigh impossible to spot the grounder, forcing him to traverse deeper into the mess of spilled energon and sexual frustration. Pushing through crowds of bots, he finally found him near the back in front of the largest stage the place had to offer.

Knockout sat with his legs crossed and with both his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair leisurely. Upon seeing Megatronus, his grin grew, "Sit," he motioned to the empty seat beside him, "The show's about to start."

"What show?" At the silver mech's words, the lights on the stage dimmed, forcing the whole club to inky blackness. Cheers chorused from all around when a spotlight fell on the burgundy curtain, stained with who knows what. A classier song with more of a melody than thumping bass started over the speakers; however it still suggested sex with its seductive beat.

A bot yelled at Megatronus for blocking his view, which gave him no choice but to sit next to Knockout and endure this night.

The curtains parted and a slender leg emerged, stiletto heel hitting the floor with a soft _click_. The display brought whistles from the crowd and Megatronus felt drops of energon falling from raised glasses. He could not wait to escape from this Allspark-forsaken place.

He leaned towards Knockout, "Why did you take me here?"

"Just watch," the grounder purred, optics fixated on the dancer.

Megatronus rolled his eyes, but he knew he was going to be stuck here until this horrendous display was over. He studied the room he was in, preferring that to watching the sleazy act. The room was in uproar now, but the flier was much more interested in the once-beautiful walls, now littered with pictures of bots in compromising positions.

A hand knocked his helm towards the dancer, and Megatronus had a few harsh words ready to use on the clumsy mech, but they froze on his tongue. Before him, twirling up and down a pole was a lithe mech. Wings jutted out from his back, beautifully framing his thruster. Two thick cables and mirrored panels funneled towards the smallest waist Megatronus had ever laid eyes on. His hips were fluid and intoxicating to watch and the spiked mech could not help but imagine them wrapped around his own. Dragging his gaze downward, he studied the fins on his calves and then his heeled pedes. He forced himself to look at his face, only to find intense crimson optics fixated on him, as if the show were for Megatronus alone.

The mech did one final spin, slowly sinking until he lay seductively on the floor. The room erupted with applause and cheers, but the dancer refused to look away from Megatronus. After a few intense moments of staring, the mech picked himself off the floor and retreated behind the curtain once more. The spiked mech was unlikely to forget this night any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"You didn't enjoy yourself?" a disbelieving Knock Out exclaimed, rather loudly.

"No," Megatronus lied. The two bots were traipsing around downtown Kaon; Knock Out, scanning for another sleazy joint no doubt, while the spiked mech was determinedly striding towards home. He did not want to admit that he had been intrigued by the lithe flier from the club. As hard as it was to find work anymore, anything would be better than selling one's body. Not that Megatronus would have had that choice as he was built to stocky.

"But Starscream seemed really interested in you," the red grounder attempted to coerce his friend.

_Starscream,_ Megatronus thought,_ what a name, perfect for him though_. Silver thighs worked their way to the front of his mind, a perky aft close behind. He shook his head, banishing his temptations.

"At least come to this new bar I found."

One disapproving look from the flier was all it took for Knock Out to back off. The two mechs continued on in awkward silence, but the grounder still had the optimism of having a good night out, while Megatronus only wanted to get to his berth and sleep for megacycles. He had never been a fan of crowded places.

"Then my house—just one glass of high grade," Knock Out was practically pleading for the entertainment. Megatronus was beginning to think that he had been his last resort for company. The offer was hard to refuse. Knock Out always had good energon.

When the silver mech had not answered, Knock Out then stated, "I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."  
Sighing in defeat, Megatronus allowed the grounder to take the lead.

* * *

Knock Out had an expensive condo in close proximity to the medical school he was attending. Even as a student, he was paid well. Megatronus was not envious of what his friend's place looked like, but he was envious of what it looked over. An entire wall of glass framed the beauty of Kaon's night life. Below lights danced lazily and countless bots were roaming the streets.

He had been so enamored by the scene before him that he had not realized the red grounder had said anything.

"What?"  
"I said I'm worried about you." Knockout had had his back to Megatronus but turned to show the genuine concern tainting his beautiful optics. The spiked mech gave a grunt in response.

The grounder crossed the room and handed Megatronus a glass of energon which he graciously took. The flier refused to look at Knock Out's face; he couldn't bear to see the look in his eyes.

"Just because my expertise isn't psychological doesn't mean that I haven't seen a decline in your mental health." Spiked shoulders raised and then lowered in a shrug. "I'm serious, Megatronus."

Knock Out circled his friend until he was directly in front of him and then gently but firmly twisted his helm forward so he was forced to look him in the optics. Megatronus scowled but didn't try to move away because, from the determined look on his faceplate, he knew that the medic was going to have this conversation with him whether he liked it or not.

"I don't know if it's from your extended exposure to the Pits, or if it's the state of the planet that's doing this to you, but I know that you need some sort of change. Starscream seemed like the kind of mech who could pull you out of this—at least keep your mind off whatever's bugging you for a few cycles."  
Megatronus grunted.

"See? You're moodier than ever, not that you've ever been the happiest mech," he muttered the last part. "Starscream has a more positive outlook on the world; he's trying to change it to be honest, but he doesn't have enough of a following to make any real change. That's where you come in."

Megatronus raised an eyebrow, "And what can _I _do?"

"You're the most popular gladiator there is. Whether you like it or not you have a huge fan base. If you wanted to you could start a revolution."

"Against the High Council?" Megatronus bellowed, looming over the grounder, "Are you insane? They have a massive army with advanced weapons and combat training. The most the pits have to offer are a few bloodthirsty bots that just happened to get lucky and escape with their lives. Anyone who enjoys witnessing that has clearly never been involved in any _real_ combat. They would hardly be of use."

Knock Out took a few shaky steps out of the flier's shadow, "I wasn't suggesting something quite so _drastic_. A peaceful following, with a thought out and rational appeal to the High Council. If enough bots agree with you they would have to at least consider your proposal."

Megatronus forced himself to calm down. Knock Out did have a point. He turned back to the expanse of window to gaze upon his city once more. From this vantage point, it was hard to imagine anything corrupt ever happening under the bright lights. Unfortunately, this was how the High Council worked; by hiding Cybertron's problems beneath a layer of galvanized steel.

"I will consider speaking to him," he finally replied.

"Good you have a date with him tomorrow morning."  
"What?!"

* * *

Megatronus found himself across a café table from Starscream leaning forward eagerly. His cherry optics were bright with wonder and his wings were perkily raised behind him. If he got any happier Megatronus wouldn't be surprised to see his wings flutter. The spiked mech found his adoration uncomfortable but flattering nonetheless.

Starscream was holding a glass of energon with spindly fingers, but he didn't take any interest in drinking it. Megatronus awkwardly took a swig of his own drink before speaking, "So how long have you known Knock Out?"

"Not long," the slender mech answered. Taking no interest in the grounder, he changed the subject, "I've seen your gladiatorial battles. You're amazing!"

Megatronus let out a low growl that was inaudible over his date's gushing.

"I especially love that move where you—"

"How long have you been dancing?" Megatronus interrupted harshly.

Starscream recoiled at the mention of his occupation, all signs of infatuation disappearing as quickly as they had come. His smile turned down into a grimace and his claws found the table and left scratches in its surface.

"Half a vorn after I came of age," he replied with an edge. On Cybertron, a bot's function was determined at birth and once one came of age, they were thrust into lifelong careers. There were a few occupations one could choose, but even they had restrictions and were usually unfavourable. Becoming an _entertainer_ was one, which Starscream had chosen and, given his reaction to being asked about it, he must have had an awful job before.

"What was your original assignment?" Megatronus' curiosity got the best of him.

Starscream smirked at this, looking extremely attractive much to Megatronus' displeasure, "This is my original assignment."

The spiked mech gave him an incredulous look, "How did you avoid your assignment for half a vorn?" Megatronus was genuinely intrigued by the dancer now; it was known for bots to occasionally postpone their start date for a few cycles if complications arose, but it was never for very long.

"Shattered both of my legs—what use am I without these?" At that, Starscream gracefully rested pedes atop the table, both emphasizing his point and showing off his body. A few mechs seated near them shot looks of disgust for their rude behavior and the dancer placed his pedes on the ground once more, but Megatronus enjoyed his date's uncaring nature.

They were kindred spirits in a sense; they were both created for other's entertainment. The only difference being that Megatronus had literally been created to die. Three in every five gladiatorial bots died within the first few cycles of fights; he was one of the few veterans to become an icon. He was lucky to be alive. He brushed away his tainted thoughts and focused on the positive that was sitting before him.

"How did you manage that?" Megatronus inquired, his spiked shoulders inclined forward in anticipation.

Starscream's body shook with laughter as he recalled, "I transformed mid-flight and just fell. It's a pity I didn't permanently damage any sensory nodes. I would never have had to take this path. I know I should be happy to have an assignment at all after the Allspark surge that created more bots than Cybertron had jobs, but I would have preferred unemployment over this."

Megatronus' veins turned to ice.

"That sounds like you were trying to terminate yourself," he remarked coldly.

The laughter stopped and a dark cloud seemed to overtake the skinny mech. His optics dropped to his drink, which he proceeded to take a swig from.

He tapped his glass thoughtfully before responding quietly, "Back then, I suppose it was a suicide attempt," his shoulders began shaking with anger, "I was—I _am_ disgusted that my sole purpose in life is to entertain for other's perverted pleasure. _I didn't ask for this_!"

Nearly everyone in the café was looking at Starscream now. Feeling their optics bore into him, he stood up roughly, softly apologized to Megatronus, and nearly ran to the street before transforming and flying off.

The gladiator was left alone to be scrutinized, but the other bots quickly lost interest without Starscream to gawk at. He thoughtfully sipped at what remained of his beverage, already missing his companion. The slender mech was one of many who were unhappy with the state of Cybertron, but he had been foolish enough to try and take his own life. Life was a gift.

Megatronus didn't want to admit it, but he was intensely drawn to the flier. He was overdramatic and rude, but he had spunk. Not to mention he was gorgeous, but he was built that way. He knew he had to see him again, foremost to discuss his ideas for a rebellion, but also for the dancer's company. Starscream made him feel alive. Something that he was determined to feel again.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this update took so long. I've been busy with school (but now I have two weeks off so I've got more time to write) and I'm also a lazy butt who gets distracted by Tumblr. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it? Enjoy!

Megatronus had retreated to his lonely apartment after his disappointingly short meeting with Starscream. Presently he was retreating into his own mind while listening to music. Starscream had brought to the surface feelings that the gladiator had long since buried deep within his subconscious. The resentment for his assignment, the injustice of the world, and the faces of all he had slain in the Pits flashed before his eyes in a gruesome slideshow. He never forgot a face; what would have been an asset to anyone else was a burden to him.

The melody filling the room helped to calm and distract the gladiator. He shuttered his optics and let the Old Cybertronian lyrics consume his body. The silver mech was transported to a place where no one knew his name or his crimes. He had no need for work or worldly possessions. He simply existed.

A sharp beeping abruptly roused him from his fantasy; Knock Out was calling him.

"What do you want?" Megatronus yelled into the receiver, faceplate crumpling into a scowl.

"Oh nothing," Knock Out began softly. Megatronus had a number of sharp words hanging off his glossa when the grounder's voice hardened significantly with anger, "Just wondering what the _frag_ you did to Starscream!"

The flier was confused, "What I did?"

"Don't play dumb. You had to have said something to him at the café. Just because he's not your type is no reason to go telling him that he should never have been created!"

Megatronus was offended, "He told you I said that?"

"Well… Not exactly," Knockout admitted, "But he came over here depressed and keeps muttering that. I don't know how this idea got in his head and I know he can be annoying sometimes, but that still gives you no right to be cruel to him. He really _liked_ you." Knock Out stressed the word "liked" to ensure Megatronus that this feeling was past tense.

"I said nothing of the sort," the flier defended himself, "We got on a touchy subject in our conversation. Starscream flew off before I could say anything. I think he's always had these thoughts on his mind, he's just never vocalized them to anyone."

Knock Out sounded flustered on the other end of the line. An indistinguishable voice murmured words to the grounder with which he replied, "Megatronus."

After another pause he stated, "He wants you to come over."

Megatronus agreed and hung up.

* * *

The flight to Knock Out's was short and uneventful and now the spiked mech stood before the burgundy door that lead to his condo. He rang the buzzer and the handsome grounder allowed him entrance. Once inside, he found Starscream on the floor in the corner before the expansive window overlooking the city. The winged mech was hugging his knees to his chest and his wings were angled down, tips touching the floor. Megatronus sighed at the sight and crossed the room to him.

Starscream gave him a quick glance before returning to staring at nothing. "Sorry," he mumbled meekly into his arms.

Megatronus said nothing, but stooped down and plucked the aerial from the floor. Starscream exclaimed and flailed at the sudden movement. His wings shot up to their original height, slapping Megatronus in the helm whilst doing so. They immediately withdrew and the dancer blurted out another apology and curled up again, his more compact form making him easier to carry.

"Careful with those, they'll take an optic out," Megatronus joked. He had intended his words to be light hearted, but Starscream avoided eye contact and tried to shrink himself further.

"We'll be in your room," Megatronus said to Knock Out, not bothering for permission, which was often unnecessary with Knock Out.

"Feel free to use anything in the bottom drawer," the grounder offered, barely looking up from the data pad in his servos.

Starscream's faceplate flushed at the thought, and his eyes darted up to Megatronus', a hint of worry evident in their movement. The bigger of the two attempted to reassure Starscream by rubbing his thumb across the plating between his wings.

Knock Out's berthroom was as immaculate and as red as the rest of his condo; the grounder matched nearly everything he owned to his paint job. His berth was inviting and was large enough to fit three average Cybertronians. It was here that Megatronus placed the distressed flier, who lay curled in the middle.

He sat down heavily next to Starscream who gave him a defeated look. "I'm not free, you know," he stated flatly.

Megatronus' optics widened at what he was insinuating, "I just want to talk."

Starscream rolled his optics and stretched out on the berth, "Right. Well you definitely took longer than most to get me in the berth. I usually don't even know the bot's name."

"I'm serious," Megatronus tried to convince him. "I just figured you'd appreciate some privacy, seeing as you haven't said anything to Knock Out about your feelings."

Starscream was silent. He studied his claws and shifted uncomfortably.

"I know how you feel about your assignment," Megatronus began, "You feel as if you have no control over your life, and as long as things stay as they are you never truly will." Starscream rolled over away from the other mech. "You can't just turn away from your problems, and ending your own life isn't the answer either."

Megatronus put a servo on Starscream's shoulder, and the skinny mech rounded on him, anger alight in his optics.

"You have no _idea_ how I feel!" he screamed. "I was literally created to please others. I am constantly driven to interface with other bots just to ensure I can afford energon—many have forced themselves upon me! I can't even walk down the street without someone making me feel objectified. All that anyone cares about is how I look so I hide my feelings because I know that no one will care."

Megatronus stared dumbfounded at Starscream, whose optics displayed his hopelessness. The dancer held his gaze for a few more moments before retreating to the other side of the berth where he retook the position of hugging his spiked knees to his chest, forlornly whispering, "You can leave now. I know you don't really want to be here."

"Starscream," he began, a hint of agitation creeping into his voice, "If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't have come in the first place. I'm here because you intrigue me. It's clear that you're sick of the way Cybertron is—you're the kind of bot I need to change this planet, so that no one will have to suffer as you have."

Curious optics peered around Starscream's shoulder, but he kept his stance.

"Not only that, you hold on to life. Even after everything you've been through you're still here. You hold onto the hope of a brighter future." Megatronus stood and skirted the berth until he was sitting beside his companion once more, "I promise that you will live to see that future."

Starscream cast a slightly distrustful glance at the gladiator and asked, "Do you mean it?"

"I swear it. It will get better Starscream."

The flier stared at Megatronus with admiration before hiding his face again.

Megatronus gazed sympathetically at him, "Let me take you out—get your mind of things," he offered. A hiccup caught in Starscream's throat, and he looked at the gladiator with a mix of joy and questioning.

"Really?"

Megatronus chuckled, "Yes, really. Is it so hard to think that someone might like you?"

"I like you!" Knock Out chirped from the other room. Megatronus rolled his eyes at the eavesdropping grounder, instead focusing on the glow that had overtaken Starscream's frame. He was adorable when he smiled.

Megatronus basked in the happiness of the dancer, nearly toppling over when Starscream lunged forward and slender arms enveloped him tightly. The gladiator had been too surprised to return the hug, which made the Starscream think that he had overstepped his boundaries. He sprang back and folded his arms into his chest, claws rubbing together; a nervous tendency, "Sorry," he apologized, avoiding eye contact.

Megatronus' face softened and he embraced the flyer, holding him close to his chest and resting his helm on Starscream's. Megatronus felt claws on his back, gripping the edges of the intricate plating with neediness. The spiked mech wondered when the dancer had last felt a positive touch, and planned to hold him like this until he had had his fill of affection.

"I know I don't know you very well," Starscream began, speaking into Megatronus' plating. The gladiator held him forward a little to hear him better, while still keeping his arms around him, "But I feel as if I can trust you."

Megatronus looked down at his slender face to see it flush pink with embarrassment. The winged mech quickly buried his face in the gladiator's chest, and Megatronus chuckled.

"C'mon," he murmured, rising from the berth and offering his servo to the slender mech. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Two mechs walked the streets, lights reflecting off of their frames. One walked in a straight line, smiling while the other scampered off in all directions to take in everything. Megatronus had to jog at times to keep up with Starscream, but he was happy to see that he was happy. The heeled mech stopped before a shop window, splaying his digits over the pane and beaming like a sparkling. He then bolted off again in pursuit of whatever had now caught his fancy, and Megatronus shook his head with a smile before catching up with him.

He stopped before an expanse of glass and his expression changed from gleeful to wistful. He leaned back and openly stared with wonder. When Megatronus looked in, he saw mechs and femmes littered over an expansive dance floor.

"If I had to dance, _this_ is what I would want to be doing," Starscream remarked. "It's so much more beautiful. An art form."

Wings dipped slightly with sadness, imperceptible to most, but Megatronus noticed. He took hold of Starscream's servo and they twitched back to their original position while his faceplate flushed slightly. He gently pulled the flier to the entrance, holding the door open for him.

Starscream emitted sounds that were almost words before saying, "We'll never be let in here."

"Trust me," was all Megatronus said.

Beyond the first set of doors was a wall nearly completely covered in a screen which immediately came to life before them. Displayed was a bot with a visor for a face who stared, or it was assumed that he was staring, without speaking. Megatronus nodded once and the faceless mech returned the gesture and the screen went dark. The wall parted to allow entrance.

Starscream shot Megatronus a questioning gaze. "Soundwave," he answered, "He monitors the doors to a lot of places around here. Being a gladiator does have its benefits." He offered the crook of his arm and Starscream linked both of his arms through, gripping the appendage as if he expected to be pulled away from him at any moment.

The ballroom music reached Megatronus' audials and upon rounding a corner they reached the dance floor. Most of the couples were dancing while a few littered the outskirts to take a break or to get a drink from the bar.

Starscream could barely contain his excitement now that he was experiencing the ballroom firsthand. His wings twitched in anticipation and he tugged at Megatronus, urging him forward.

"Uh, how about we get a drink first?" he suggested. "Wait for the beginning of a new song."

"We can get a drink later," he insisted, still trying to pull the sturdy mech and ultimately failing.

"It looks too crowded out there."

"Nonsense, I can see a space for us."

"Well… I," he groped in his mind for an excuse.

Starscream cast Megatronus a sly glance, a Cheshire grin spreading across his faceplate. "Don't tell me the mighty Megatronus does not know how to dance."

Megatronus scoffed. "Of course I know how."

"Then what's the problem?" Starscream lead his partner to an opening near the centre of the throng, and turned to face him. He guided one of Megatronus' servos to his waist and rested his own on the gladiator's shoulder. He intertwined the digits of their remaining servos and whispered, "Just follow my lead."

Megatronus stared at his feet, too large and cumbersome, and willed them to move as fluidly as the bots around him. Starscream was moving them slowly to start, not bothering to follow in time with the music. He shifted them back and forth, nudging Megatronus' feet ever so slightly in the direction they were meant to go. All the while the dancer watched the larger mech's face, confusion and determination clashing rather adorably upon it.

Starscream used his free servo to tilt Megatronus' chin so that he was looking into his optics. "Try to not look down," he suggested, "Just go with what feels natural."

They swayed back and forth until Megatronus had gotten the hang of it, then Starscream coaxed the silver flier to turn with him, heeled pedes deftly executing the steps and avoiding being stepped on by their partner. The gladiator felt the urge to watch where he was putting his feet but forced himself to look at Starscream's faceplate, not that it wasn't a nice sight.

Soon the two were twirling and striding along to the melody, albeit a little clumsily on Megatronus' part, and Starscream took on a mischievous glint in his optics. He spun out of Megatronus' grip, holding on with one servo, and threaded himself beneath Megatronus' arm, wings ducking out of the way. This way, Starscream was free to perform a series of more complicated steps and all the gladiator had to do was hold out his arm and admire his lithe form.

Even after seeing his prowess upon the stage, Megatronus was still impressed by the fluidity of his movements and the confidence he exuded. As much as he hated being forced to dance for others, it was obvious that he enjoyed dancing.

Starscream had his optics closed and had broken away from his partner, fully immersing himself in the moment. He drew the attention of those around him, the admiring kind of attention that one would be happy to attract, but Megatronus assumed that Starscream would not see it that way. Thinking quickly, he took hold of his tapered waist and drew him in until he could feel his ventilations on his faceplate.

"I hope I'm not crossing any boundaries here," he murmured, "But you're just so beautiful."

At that, Megatronus kissed the flustered dancer, pulling his waist in further. Starscream wrapped his arms around Megatronus' neck and returned the kiss with a fervency that shocked the gladiator. He knew that Starscream had never received much genuine affection, but the hunger of the flier's lips was immense.

Megatronus pulled away before they got too passionate, they already had a sizable audience, and Starscream gazed at Megatronus' lips. Megatronus decided that it was best to make their leave before Starscream noticed all of the stares on them. He took the flier's servo and led him back outside and into an empty alley.

The lights and sounds of Kaon's nightlife were muffled and they were away from any prying eyes. Megatronus leaned his back against the wall and encouraged Starscream to nestle himself between his legs. Starscream still had to stretch up on the tips of his pedes, but he did it gleefully; anything to have his lips against Megatronus' once again. One of his slender servos held the back of Megatronus' helm while the other clawed at chest plating with desire.

Megatronus subtly slid his glossa between Starscream's lips, smiling slightly when the slender mech's glossa forcefully parted his partner's lips to swirl around Megatronus' glossa. Starscream was insatiable. His vocalizer emitted sighs between kisses and his talons prodded at seams.

The gladiator cradled the dancer to his chest and slid down the wall until was seated on the ground, curled protectively around Starscream. The fliers wing's bowed, the tips grazing Megatronus' legs.

"Megatronus," Starscream breathed.

"Mm?" Megatronus intertwined his fingers with Starscream's, squeezing softly. He tenderly kissed at neck cables.

Starscream shook his head with a smile. "I just like saying your name," he confessed, "Megatronus."

"Starscream."

"Megatronus." He nuzzled the bigger mech.

They sat there, completely content with silent closeness. Occasionally a digit would caress plating, to reassure the other that they were not alone, that this was real, and that someone cared. Megatronus kissed Starscream's helm, resting his head on his.

"We'd be much more comfortable on my berth," Megatronus stated.

"Agreed."

* * *

Megatronus and Starscream were seated on the edge of the berth in Megatronus' apartment. Starscream was running his servo along the gladiator's thigh with a suggestive smirk on his faceplate.

"Starscream," Megatronus murmured, "You don't have to."

"I _want _to," he insisted.

"What if I'm not ready?"

Starscream considered this for a moment. "When you mentioned coming back here I assumed…"

"Honestly? I just didn't want to sit in that dank alley any longer. I was hoping we could continue where we left off."

Cuddling up together on the berth, Starscream asked, "This is all you want?"

"I'd also appreciate a night time companion," he admitted, "Will you stay?"

Starscream stretched out on the berth, rolling onto his side so he was facing Megatronus. "It's comfortable enough. I suppose I could grace you with my presence."

Megatronus smiled, optics shuttering with drowsiness. He awoke to the sunrise and nearly melted when his optics fell upon Starscream's slumbering form. He looked so peaceful. He took a hold of his servo and drifted into a light recharge, mind alight with thoughts of Starscream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for your reviews, I got all melty reading them. With my two weeks off and a burst of inspiration I was able to write this chapter really quickly. I hope you guys like it :D**

The sun was already high in the sky when Starscream awoke. His optics fluttered open and he was disappointed to see that Megatronus had already gotten up. He sat up and stretched, wings coming together and then flapping back to their preferred position.

Starscream was all too familiar with the situation he was in. He had thought that Megatronus was actually different. What a fool he had been. He was surprised that the gladiator had not tried to get a quick frag out of him, but everyone soon tired of Starscream. He hugged his arms to his chest and sighed at how naïve he had been. How naïve he always was.

"Ah you're awake," Megatronus said from the doorway.

Starscream's helm shot up, relief apparent on his faceplate. "Megatronus! I thought you'd…"

"Left?" The gladiator crossed the room and cupped the flier's chin in his servo. "I can't trust you in my apartment alone, you might power down for the entire day."

Starscream couldn't help himself but to beam stupidly at Megatronus' words. The sight of the same mech he had fallen asleep with was refreshing, the cube of energon he was handed next was even more refreshing, in more ways then one. He gulped down the glowing fluid, relishing in the coolness it brought to his frame. Strength flowed back into his limbs and his whole body contracted with the bliss of feeling fully energized. Starscream made a satisfied noise once the cube was empty and handed it back to the waiting servo before him.

"Someone was thirsty," he remarked, "You want any more?"

Starscream shook his head. Megatronus turned to leave and he grabbed his arm. "But I would like to cuddle a bit more."

Megatronus smiled and placed the cube on the berthside table and spooned Starscream, their backs facing away from the window. He wrapped his capable arms around his slender frame and teased, "You just want an excuse to laze around all day."

"Aw, you caught me," Starscream played along, wiggling himself closer to Megatronus.

"You might be able to stay in the berth all day, but I have a match this afternoon," Megatronus admitted. Starscream tried to hide his disappointment at this development. "You're welcome to stay here," he continued, "But I wouldn't mind having you cheer me on from the stands."

Starscream felt uneasy. "Can't you… potentially…" He couldn't bring himself to externalize his thoughts.

Megatronus propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over Starscream's shoulder. "I know what you're thinking." Starscream tried to make his frame smaller to shy away from his azure optics. "But this isn't my first time in the Pits, and it most certainly won't be my last. I have had a multitude of victories in my time. Not to mention having a cute mech waiting for me afterwards is plenty incentive to survive." He took hold of one of Starscream's servos. "Do you still trust me?"

Starscream shuttered his optics tightly, forcing the fear from his mind so his voice wouldn't waver. "Yes."

"Then trust that I'll win this fight." Starscream gave a weak nod.

"I'll even dedicate it to you," Megatronus said with a quick nuzzle to the space under his wing. Starscream's wings shivered at the touch, more so when he felt the gladiator's hot ventilations on the sensitive metal.

"There's no need for that," Starscream insisted.

"Fine," Megatronus conceded, "But you can't stop me from thinking that I'm dedicating it to you."

Starscream chuckled at his persistence, secretly he was thrilled that Megatronus thought so highly of him, but he didn't want to be singled out in front of the entire crowd. Megatronus was sure to have other fans, and he knew that some would only be happy with Megatronus' happiness if they were the source of the emotion.

He felt soft lips graze his neck and then a firmer kiss was planted on his cheek. It was that moment that he realized he was cuddling with one of the most popular gladiators of his time. His anxiety took over again at this thought; he felt completely unworthy of Megatronus' attention. The gladiator could have anyone that he wanted. Someone whose brain wasn't as messed up, someone who was respectable, someone who was everything Starscream wasn't.

Starscream tried to stop the tide of negative thoughts, but after years of convincing himself that he deserved the harsh words and the rape, it was difficult to convince the flier otherwise. Sure, for a moment or two he might believe otherwise, he might even forget and be happy, but it always came back to this.

"It's gonna be hard to get up from this," Megatronus whispered, mostly to himself.

"I'm sure you'll manage."

"So long as you come home with me after the match." Megatronus sighed happily. "I get so lonely."

"I'm surprised anyone's afraid of a big softie like you," Starscream mocked.

"Alright, that's it. Out of the berth for you!" Megatronus got up and took the lithe dancer with him, hefting Starscream over his shoulder. Starscream pounded his fists against his back plating but was laughing too hard to put any real force behind his punches. He shrieked with glee and was plopped down on Megatronus' couch, where the gladiator promptly kissed Starscream. The winged mech doubted he would ever tire of moments like this.

* * *

The crowd bustled around Starscream in anticipation of the gladiatorial match. Overenergized bots with boisterous voices sloshed drinks around and talked about whom they thought would win today's match. It comforted Starscream that the general consensus was a win for Megatronus, but the few comments on how the challenger was often underestimated kept the dancer on edge.

"Eugh! Does anyone here actually _drink_ their energon?" Knock Out flicked his servo, trying to dislodge the liquid clinging to his clawed digits. "You owe me a full body buff."

"I owe you nothing of the sort," Starscream retorted, "You came here of your own volition."

"I came here because you begged me to."

"That's beside the point."

Starscream hated how worried he was. He had come to see Megatronus fight numerous times before today and had never feared for the gladiator's life. He had roared along with the other spectators, cheering when Megatronus extinguished another spark and claimed another victory. Now, he was afraid of the slim chance that he might lose. The image of Megatronus' optics fading to black forced its way to the front of his mind and Starscream shook his head to clear it.

"You don't look so good," Knock Out commented, concern hinting his features. "What happened last night?"

The thrill Starscream felt when Megatronus touched him came rushing back and presented itself as a grin on the dancer's faceplate.

"So it wasn't a bad interface," the red grounder surmised.

"Not everyone frags on the first date like you," Starscream countered.

"Technically it was your second date," Knock Out pointed out, "So how was he in the berth anyways? I've always wondered, but I doubt he'd be careful with my finish. He seems like the rough kind."

"We haven't interfaced yet," Starscream insisted, crossing his arms and legs in finality. Knock Out, apparently, didn't get the message.

"I'm surprised you're even walking."

"Drop it, Knock Out."

"I set you up with a hot stud and you won't even give me details?"

"I said '_drop it_'."

The bell sounded for the beginning of the match, silencing the two bots' bickering. The lights of the arena dimmed to black and two spotlights made perfect circles at either end. A loud mechanical sound reverberated through the stands and the opponents rose up from below.

The monitor displayed the faces of both gladiators, and their expressions were drastically different. Megatronus was serious and stoic; a veteran of the Pits. The contender, Wildrider, as the display said, had an arrogant smirk on his face. The way they stood was similarly reflected.

Wildrider had an impressive sword with a dark blade and a bejeweled handle. It was far too gaudy even for Starscream's tastes and the way the grounder brandished it, twirling it around and slashing at invisible enemies before the fight even started, made the dancer loathe him immediately. He was far too cocky, and without skill to back up his hot head, he would stand no chance against Megatronus. Starscream visibly relaxed.

The lights and roars of the stadium rose in parallel to each other until the whole field was lit and the cheers were deafening. Megatronus unsheathed his sword and raised it, poised to strike, while Wildrider waved at the stands and blew kisses to random fans. Starscream was surprised that Megatronus held his stance and didn't roll his optics at the unnecessary display of his adversary.

A buzzer sounded and Wildrider charged, shouting a war cry. Megatronus held his ground, patiently waiting for his the grounder to reach him. He blocked each swing with practiced ease, but made no move to strike back. The black mech slashed at Megatronus, growing angry from his lack of success. He swiped at the spiked mech's helm with claws bared, finally managing to land a blow. The sneer blossomed on his face momentarily before Megatronus landed a calculated blow to his abdomen which knocked Wildrider backward.

He recovered quickly, sheathed his sword swiftly and charged recklessly with both fists raised. Megatronus, never one to face an opponent unfairly, retracted his blade and met his opponent's servos with his own. They grappled, grunting with the effort, and Megatronus roared and twisted Wildrider's arms, knocking the grounder onto his side.

Wildrider kicked a leg out and Megatronus tumbled. He landed hard and the grounder was on him instantly. Talons ripped through silver chest plating and the flier bellowed and slashed Wildrider's helm, blue droplets flying off in their wake.

The gladiators landed blow after blow, neither truly taking the lead, both tiring. They had gotten back to their pedes, staring each other down and ventilating heavily. Megatronus wiped a trickle of energon away and Starscream was ashamed of himself for finding the action sexy.

Megatronus released his blade, nodding a challenge to Wildrider. Growling, the grounder drew his sword, now scuffed and missing gems. Starscream thought it looked like a weapon a gladiator would actually have.

Their blades met with a clash of metal, where they held position and glared each other down. Starscream swore he could see their lips moving in mid-battle conversation, but from this vantage point it could easily have been a trick of the light.

They broke apart, leapt back, and struck again. They were nearly mirror-like in their moves, except that Megatronus was slowly pushing Wildrider back with every move. The grounder barely noticed the wall approaching behind him, focusing on keeping the sharp edge away from his frame. On the screen, Starscream saw terror flash through Wildrider's optics when his back collided with the arena's edge. Megatronus swung and the grounder ducked out of the way, managing to land a hit on the larger mech.

Starscream gasped in spite of himself and reached out uselessly toward Megatronus. He had no reason to fear, for the spiked mech retaliated brutally, slicing through Wildrider's free arm at the shoulder joint. A hush fell over the crowd as the limb fell lifelessly and the grounder fell to one knee, holding his sword up to defend himself.

Megatronus stood formidably before the black mech. Wildrider was resigned, prepared to what came next, and Starscream turned his head away. He loved the battle but hated how they ended and refused to watch the death of any gladiator. The crowd resumed its previous decibel level, crying for Wildrider's head. They grew impatient as the seconds ticked past, and Starscream dared to peek at the scene.

Megatronus held his unarmed servo out, offering to help Wildrider to his pedes. He stared incredulously for a moment, but accepted the assistance. Once he was upright, Megatronus looked up to the crowd. The spectators had grown silent out of curiosity, all optics trained on Megatronus.

"I have faced many in this arena," he began, "And all have fallen to my hand." He glanced down at his energon-covered servos. "But no more."

The crowd was in uproar, and Megatronus shouted to be heard over the chaos. "Wildrider has been defeated!" he cried, "But he will live to learn from his mistakes, and I would be honoured to face him in battle again." He took Wildrider's wrist in his servo and raised it high over their heads. "We refuse to be pawns in your game!"

His voice rose to a call of triumph, and a select few in the crowd cheered with him. And then some more joined in. Soon every vocalizer was chanting Megatronus' name, a multitude of bots having had their minds changed by a few simple words. Megatronus truly did have quite a following, and a major influence over his fans. At the peak of the cacophony, the arena went dark, confusion ensuing immediately.

"What the slag is going on?" Knock Out yelled at Starscream, as if he expected him to know.

Starscream didn't answer him, refusing to take his optics off the last spot that had been occupied by Megatronus. When the lights finally came up, both gladiators were gone and a voice over the loudspeaker asked everyone to exit in an orderly fashion. Starscream and Knock Out looked to each other for guidance. The grounder shrugged and moved to follow the stream of bots head down the stairs to the exit. Starscream took one last look at the empty field before following his friend outside.

The two mechs skirted the edge of the building until they reached the exit the gladiators used to wait for Megatronus. Knock Out leaned against the wall and Starscream paced, worry emanating from his frame. Neither said anything, Starscream's mind was too jumbled to form coherent sentences.

After an uncomfortable amount of silent cycles passed, Knock Out tried reassurance, "He'll be fine, Starscream, I'm sure they're just banging out a few dings."

Starscream nodded, but the downturn of his eyebrows betrayed his concern for Megatronus. None of this was normal. Megatronus had gone against vorns of gladiatorial tradition by allowing Wildrider to live. The rules demanded a fight to the death, and Starscream worried that his superiors might order Megatronus' death to snuff out any chance of a revolution before it had time to fester.

A groan echoed off of the walls around Starscream, followed by the _thump_ of someone collapsing. The sound appeared to come from the main entrance, and the worry spread to Knock Out's face as well. They rushed to the front, to where Megatronus lay face down on the ground.

Knock Out's medical training kicked in and he rushed over to the fallen gladiator. At the grounder's touch, he wrenched his arm and away, growling, "I'm fine!"

Megatronus rolled himself on to his back, huffing. Starscream forced himself not to fuss over Megatronus, knowing Knock Out was more capable and that the gladiator would never accept his help. Megatronus was leaking heavily from a gash in his torso, and Knock Out had already transformed his hand into a welder and was working quickly to staunch the flow.

"I wish I had my supplies," Knock Out mumbled to himself. Megatronus had fallen unconscious sometime during the procedure, and Starscream used the opportunity to comfort him. He dropped to his knees on the opposite side to where Knock Out was working and took Megatronus' servo in both of his. He brought the servo to his lips and kissed it gently, holding it there for a moment and squeezing his optics shut. He didn't want to believe that any of this was happening.

The crackle of the welder ceased, and when Starscream opened his optics there was a wide seam where energon was once flowing freely. He lowered Megatronus' servo and rested it on his lap.

"I've stabilized him," Knock Out said, "I think." At Starscream's horrified look, he added, "Without proper instruments I can't be totally sure, but every other injury appears to be minor."

The crackle resumed while the medic repaired his less serious wounds. Starscream watched Megatron's face, willing his optics to open. He nervously stroked the servo he was holding, wishing he could give Megatronus his life force.

"I've done all I can." Those fateful words rested heavily on Starscream's spark.

"Megatronus is strong," Knock Out's comforting words were accompanied by a servo placed on his shoulder. He had been so absorbed in his worries that he hadn't noticed the grounder coming to stand beside him. "He'll pull through."

Starscream did not know how long he sat there, holding Megatronus' hand. Darkness had fallen and Knock Out had already been to get energon and was sitting a little ways away, to give the fliers a semblance of privacy. The winged mech focused on the rise and fall of the gladiator's chest, ensuring he was still alive. A pained grunt came from the injured bot and his optics flickered open.

Starscream was speechless with happiness, and Knock Out came over at the sound. With his free hand, Megatronus rubbed his helm and blinked blearily.

"Don't even think about moving," Knock Out warned.

"I'm fine," Megatronus insisted, his voice hoarse. He propped himself up on his elbow and hissed at the sting of his injuries.

"Drink this," Knock Out ordered, handing him a large energon ration, and Megatronus obeyed.

When the spiked mech had downed its entirety, Starscream tentatively asked, "What happened?"

Wheezing slightly, Megatronus began, "The official story is that Wildrider won," Megatronus continued to talk over his friend's outrage, "They're hoping everyone will forget about me and assume I'm dead. I'm no longer a gladiator."

After saying the words out loud, the gravity of the situation seemed to sink in for Megatronus. "I'm not longer a gladiator," he repeated, his optics growing wide and unfocused.

Knock Out coaxed Megatronus to lie down once more, and he faded into an uneasy recharge. The medic commed for a medical vehicle and went to wait closer to the road. Starscream, feeling useless, lay down next to the slumbering mech, resting his helm on Megatronus' chest so that he could hear his spark beating. The consistent thump calmed his nerves and he shut his optics, halfway between the waking world and the sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: **WARNING FOR RAPE. **

It had been a few days since the incident in the Pits, and Megatronus had been assigned to berth rest while he recovered from his injuries. Starscream had volunteered to care for the fallen warrior, but Knock Out would still barge in unexpectedly to check on him. The flier was slightly miffed that the medic thought he couldn't handle bringing Megatronus his energon rations and making sure he didn't move much, but he enjoyed his friend's company.

The red grounder was there now, scanning the silver mech for internal damage for the umpteenth time. Megatronus suffered silently, staring wistfully out the window. The blue glow of the scanner highlighted the untreated dents in his plating, some areas looking more like a discarded piece of tin than armor. Starscream stopped himself from flinching when he saw the battered metal, hoping that it looked worse than it felt. The azure beam glided over welded seams and dipped into cracks. Once Knock Out completed his examination, that showed no abnormalities, like every other time, he went into the other room where Megatronus kept his energon stores. The dancer followed him with his optics, leaning on the door frame conjoining the spaces.

"Did you make sure to get the triple refined variety?" the medic asked, tapping the cylinder he had in his claws.

Starscream rolled his optics. "It's the same variety as the last time," he griped.

Knock Out's dark optics glared at the flier. "I'm just ensuring that Megatronus gets the proper care. If there's even the slightest bit of crystallization in the energon he won't be able to process it."

"I am not so weak as to be felled by a few chunks in my energon," Megatronus snarled from where he lay. Starscream shot him a sympathetic look.

"Your systems will reject under-processed fuel," Knock Out scolded, "No matter how strong you feel you took a major beating." Megatronus growled as he was reminded of his "defeat". "You might have pinched energon lines, and even the smallest crystals could clog them." The medic strode in and placed the ration on his berthside table. Megatronus pointedly ignored the grounder and the drink. Knock Out frowned. "You're never going to get better with that attitude."

Megatronus muttered to himself, but he took a sip to appease the medic. Knock Out, gave a little nod, satisfied. Turning toward Starscream he said, "I'll be back tomorrow." And then he was gone.

Starscream went to sit on the edge of the berth, resting a servo on the side of Megatronus' helm. When he turned to look at Starscream, he saw the dull pain that had made its home in the depths of his optics. He wanted to lash out at the neglectfulness of the Pits. Surviving gladiators were to be given the best medical care; after all, if they allowed the winners to leak out they would no longer have a business. Megatronus had been one of their most popular contenders, and he could not be taking his abandonment well.

"How're you feeling?" he asked helplessly.

"Fine," he lied.

"I'm serious."

Megatronus thought for a moment. "Useless. Worthless. Like that speech was a huge mistake."

Starscream wanted to hold Megatronus and tell him of all his wonderful qualities that had nothing to do with him being a gladiator, but knew that his plating would still be tender. He settled for a gentle kiss on the crest of his helm.

"You're not useless or worthless," Starscream reassured him. The larger mech scoffed. "And before they cut your speech short you had the crowd riveted on your words. It was powerful."

"I lost my job over it," he growled, "Soon enough I won't be able to afford to keep myself fueled, let alone my home."

"You'll come live with me. I'll take care of you."

"You can barely fuel yourself."

"I can take extra shifts and… and I can make money in other ways. We'll be okay."

"I don't want your charity!" Megatronus snarled.

Starscream started and drew his servo away. Megatronus had a lot of pride, and would probably rather perish unenergized on the street than scrape by on someone else's income. He banished the thought of Megatronus dying. He would get through this.

"I have to go to work," Starscream said. "Will you be alright on your own?"

Megatronus had huffily turned away, but the dancer didn't have time to wait for his answer. He placed another couple of energon rations on his berthside table. He kissed his forehead again and murmured, "Comm me if you need me," and then he was out in the late afternoon air, keeping to himself and trying to be inconspicuous.

He brought up the address he had been given days before on his visor, following the directions he was given. The farther he walked, the less bots there were walking streets and the grungier the area got. By the time he had arrived at his destination, he was the only one about and he could only guess how the building was still intact. He knocked tentatively on the door and after a couple of moments a gruff mech answered the door. He looked Starscream up and down, smirking, and invited him in.

The dancer was lead to a tiny room in the back that contained only a filthy berth that wasn't even raised off of the floor, which wasn't much worse for wear. He sat down and wasn't surprised when a puff of dust rose up around him. Trying to look like he wasn't disgusted by his surroundings, Starscream lay down on the berth, giving the other mech a sexy stare.

"I expect half my payment up front," he said.

"Oh c'mon, baby don—"

"Half up front or I leave," Starscream said decisively.

The mech scowled but obliged, and only then did Starscream allow him to put his hands on him. He didn't enjoy a single moment of it. His body responded properly; moaning, clawing, kissing, and he tried to imagine that it was Megatronus ravishing him and not someone whose name he didn't even know.

The mech fondled his wings much too roughly, and he flinched away when he got to the tips. His berthmate mistook his movement for pleasure and increased the pressure to the point where the dancer could not feel his wingtips. He wouldn't be able to fly properly for days. When he finally moved his hands elsewhere he decided that that was enough foreplay. He tugged at Starscream's interface panel, and he obeyed. After a few more fumbled movements on the other mech's part, they were interfacing.

Starscream was passably lubricated, so it wasn't as unbearable as the times where his partner didn't care for foreplay. He moaned half-heartedly and moved enough on his own so that he wasn't just lying there, and prayed that he overloaded soon. It felt endless, but it probably only lasted a few cycles. The mech climaxed and Starscream faked his, per the usual.

His berthmate retracted his spike and stood up, and grabbed Starscream's arm, jerking him off of the berth. The dancer yelped and stumbled as he was pulled along. The mech then opened the door and threw him out onto the street.

"What about the rest of my payment?" Starscream squeaked out, hating how pathetic he sounded.

"You got more than you deserved, whore." And then the door was slammed in his face and he sat sprawled on the ground, drying transfluid dripping down his thighs and pelvic plating. He shut his interface panel with a snap that echoed off of the buildings. He massaged the parts of his wings that he could reach before he dusted himself off and began the walk of shame to actually go where he had told Megatronus he was going.

* * *

Starscream relished in the warm water caressing his frame, trying to wash away the memory of the evening. The payment hadn't been worth the humiliation or the guilt of betraying Megatronus, but Starscream still had to make a living. He scrubbed away the remains from the interface, gingerly washing his tender wings, letting the soap do most of the work.

The mech had been brutish, caring only for his own pleasure. But, Starscream admitted to himself, that was how they all were. He decided then to make sure that everyone paid up front to avoid today's situation from now on.

Starscream sat on the grubby shower floor and hugged his knees to his chest, bowing his wings and burying his helm in his arms. With the soothing water flowing over him, he imagined he was soaring through the sky, his armada of seekers following his lead. They twisted and turned through the air, scouting for energon deposits while simultaneously enjoying the sensation of flight. Every move he made rippled through the seekers he lead and for a moment Starscream believed that his fantasy was real. A sharp rapping on the wash rack's door snapped Starscream back into reality.

"Starscream!" a voice bellowed from beyond the flimsy door, "Get your aft out here! You're on in a few kliks!" The voice belonged to his boss, who only really cared about himself and his club. Starscream had barely enough time to wash himself properly.

The dancer turned off the water and quickly dried himself, and ran out of the wash racks. The familiar tune reached his audials a moment before he was pushed onstage and his limbs fell back into routine, to the point where he was practically performing without thinking.

The crowd below him was as typical as ever, hooting and hollering at him, and it made him miss Megatronus even more. It had been obvious that the gladiator had hated being here in the first place, but when he finally looked at Starscream he had seen the attraction in his optics. All he wanted was to be looked at like that again; as something of beauty, rather than a sex object, as everyone else viewed him. Even Knock Out was guilty of this.

Starscream completed his routine and the second he was off stage his smile disappeared and his shoulders slumped, his wings following suit. He was glad that he only had one performance that night. He took another shower, still feeling dirty from before, this time taking his time to clean every surface. He'd rather use the club's water than his own, and with his boss pestering the other performers he was sure to be left in peace. Feeling satisfied with his cleanliness, he dried himself off and left through the back door. It lead to a narrow alleyway that Megatronus would have had to shuffle through sideways, but Starscream could traverse with ease if he folded his wings back slightly. The passage led to a more accessible alley and beyond it Starscream could see the bustle of Kaon's night life. Snippets of conversation echoed around the alley but were too far away to actually understand.

As Starscream headed towards the light of the street, he noticed a formidable silhouette leaning against the wall of his workplace. For a moment Starscream perked up thinking it was Megatronus, but then he remembered his battered body lying in his apartment and knew it couldn't possibly be him. When the mech spoke, he confirmed it.

"You're even prettier offstage," he drawled, taking a step towards Starscream.

The dancer mimicked his pedes and took a step away from him. "Am I?" he said timidly.

"Yeah. And I heard that you offer," his green optics slid sideways for a moment, "Additional services."

Starscream swallowed nervously. "Sometimes," he admitted, "But I'm in a hurry tonight." He tried to hurry past the other bot but had his wrist grabbed roughly. He wriggled, trying desperately to free himself from the mech's grasp, but found himself pressed against the wall with the other bot at his back, feeling his rancid ventilations on the side of his helm. The mech now had both of his wrists in one oversized servo while the other was on his abdomen and dangerously close to his interface panel.

"Help!" Starscream screamed, hoping somebody, anybody, would come to his aide. His outburst prompted the mech to clamp his hand over his mouth and painfully turn is head so he had to look at his aggressor's faceplate.

"I swear to Primus," he hissed, "If you make another sound I won't hesitate to snap your pretty little frame in half. Got it?"

Starscream was truly terrified then. The mech was easily three times his size and could follow through with his promise, so the dancer resigned himself to just get this whole ordeal over with. The mech didn't wait for an answer, and trailed his servo back to where it had previously been resting.

Starscream felt lips graze the edge of his wing and he tensed. Even the slight touch caused a ripple of pain to course through him frame. He didn't want to have his wings roughed up by two bots in the same day. Another unwanted touch was occurring on his pelvic plating, where foreign digits stroked at outer sensory nodes.

Starscream ventilated fearfully, optics wide, while his body was invaded. The mech practically threw him to the ground, his arms still painfully clasped together, but now he was on his back and was forced to watch the other mech. The larger bot was straddling him now and he shifted his plating aside and his spike pressurized. Panic set in when he saw the size of it. Even if Starscream had consented to interfacing with him, it would have still been a tight fit.

"Open your panel," he commanded. Starscream stared wide-eyed and shook his head meekly. "Open it!" he yelled. Starscream obeyed, revealing his valve.

"It's gonna be tight," he remarked, testing a large digit inside of Starscream, "But I'm sure it's nothing you're not used to." The dancer bit his lower lip, trying not to cry out. He was scarcely lubricated and prepared himself for the agony that was to follow.

The mech entered him and Starscream's mouth opened in a silent cry. The excruciating pain offlined him for a moment, a sadly brief moment, and the mech groaned pleasurably. Starscream clenched both fists and gritted his denta until he thought they would crack. The mech thrust into him, completely immersed in his own feelings of ecstasy.

Starscream whimpered and turned his helm away, but he could still hear the mech's grunts and feel the tearing between his legs. He endured and the mech finally overloaded, a rush of transfluid following.

The dancer was left shaking violently on the ground, hugging his arms and curling into the fetal position. The mech made his leave, but not before commenting, "You're not as good as they say you are." The scene played through Starscream's head while he lay there, abused. He didn't know how long it had been before he finally picked himself off of the ground, and he stumbled back to Megatronus' apartment.

The lights were all off when he entered, and he could hear the steady ventilations of a bot in recharge. He tiptoed into Megatronus' room and curled up beside him on the berth. He hid his faceplate in the gladiator's armor, ashamed, and pulled Megatronus' arm over him to feel protected. He felt Megatronus' instinctively tighten his grip around his waist and was coaxed into a fitful recharge.


End file.
